


3 Sentence Ficathon - Marvel Cinematic Universe

by brawltogethernow



Series: stuff I wrote for 3SF [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Doomed Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I'd Rather Be Dealing With a Metacrisis is Maria Hill's I'd Rather Be Fishing, Makeup, Meta, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Prompt Fic, Relative Definitions of Normal, Romance, darcy is willing to overlook your tragic past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawltogethernow/pseuds/brawltogethernow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 sentence fics written in the MCU for 3 Sentence Ficathon 2015</p><p>1-Peggy being very smartly dressed<br/>2-Peggy/Steve angst<br/>3-Darcy/Bucky fluff<br/>4-Maria has had a hard few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. red lipstick (the old adage)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts), [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> Click through the links for other fills of the same prompts, comments (with 3-sentence fiction, short conversations rapidly double the content), etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "[Agent Carter, Peggy Carter, red lipstick and high heeled shoes](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3532515#cmt3532515)". (Shoes did not make it into it.)

Peggy's heard some people say that before leaving your house you should look in the mirror and take off the first piece of clothing that catches your eye. She smirks at her reflection and watches her bright scarlet lipstick. Loopholes.


	2. return to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "[Agent Carter, MCU, Steve/Peggy, return to me](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3672035#cmt3672035)". My original posting of this response was just prefaced with "(sorry)" in sheepish parentheses.

She keeps Steve's picture around, even though every time she looks at it, she feels not just a rush of fondness and a biting nostalgia, but a sense of something unfinished. She tries to stamp it down, to explain it, to build on it—she tries very hard not to hope.  
  
When he does come back to her, it's much too late.


	3. no one's perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "[MCU, Darcy/Bucky, no one's perfect"](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3587555#cmt3587555).

He pulls back, his face flushed a really adorable pink color. "Wait," he says, "before we do anything else you should know that, I mean— I'm not very— I'm— I'm dangerous, I've done a lot of—"

"I know," she says, and shuts him up with a kiss, because you have to seed for a cinematic ending where you can.


	4. momma never said there'd be days like this ("normal")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "[MCU, Maria Hill, momma never said there'd be days like this](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3782883#cmt3782883)".

Superheroes, high-tech gadgets, political clashes and the vague but constant threat of alien invasion had been Maria's normal, and she'd been kind of proud of that, and more proud that it didn't occur to her to think about it most of the time. But finding out that they'd secretly been working for Nazis the entire time, and her boss faking his death (—and them being relocated for most of their days to a series of bunkers and rented offices—), had kind of pushed things to their limit. She couldn't wait until they got back to headquarters that actually had decent coffee, and back to a normal level of public relations (i.e. no public relations), and well, normal, basically.


End file.
